Who Am I
by crescentmoon-cat
Summary: While fighting an enemy something strange happens with Botan causing havoc in her life. KuramaBotan. Chapter 1 is now revised and edited, however chapter 3 was written but copied to a corrupt disk and i failed to make a back up copy so i have to write i
1. It starts

Prologue

Botan's wide amethyst eyes stared down at her trembling hands in shock and horror, not knowing, wondering, what had just happened. Her breathing remained fast and labored, her whole body still recovering from the attack. Strands of her blue silky hair stuck out of her high pony tail, her clothes wrangled and torn, and her cheeks flushed.

"Botan?" a gentle voice came from behind her, she knew that voice. The voice of whom she had loved and admired from the day she saw him. The voice that could easily ease her fears and worries away with a single utter, so calm, so soothing. It was the voice of the man she had vowed her heart to yet never informed him of it. The voice of the man whose mere presence could make her lose all conscious thoughts and cause butterflies in her stomach. It was Kurama.

She turned around and noticed that he looked even worse than her. His clothes were torn in places where attacks had hit him, deep cuts ran up and down his body blood pouring out of each wound and flowing to the ground unceasingly. His blood red hair now cladded together with the thick, sticky blood from heavy wounds on his head.

He slowly walked up to her but stiffened when she suddenly rushed into his arms but relaxed as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He calmly stroked her hair, "Are you alright?" he asked resting his cheek on her head. She only whimpered and nestled her face deeper into his neck. He softly whispered soothing words into her ear as he continued to slowly stroke her head trying to calm her down in the best way he could. Eventually he felt her breathing slow until it was a steady rate as her body went limp, and when he held her face up to his he discovered that she had fainted from the shock.

He carefully picked her up into his arms and slowly walked away from the battle site to where Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara laid unconscious, ignoring the pile of ashes that lay in the spot where their foe had once stood along with the dead bodies of his followers.

Kurama gently placed her down on the ground beside the unconscious trio and checked over her body, hastily scanning for any serious wounds. Finding only a few he quickly set to the task of grinding some of his plants and mixing them with water to apply to her wounds to keep them from infection and allow them time to heal. He carefully applied some of the creamy mixture to a large cut on her right cheek massaging it softly onto the cut without hurting her in any way. After finishing he started at her pale face for a moment and unconsciously cupped her uninjured cheek with his left hand, reveling in the softness of her skin, then traced his thumb down her jaw line and around her plump slightly parted lips, making him want to kiss her at that very moment, threatening to undo all control that he managed to keep over his emotions. He quickly snapped to reality when he noticed a few silver locks of hair mixed with red fall into his view. He closed his eyes tightly trying to regain control and reverse his transformation back to his humanoid form. Taking one last look at her angelic face he set about to healing Hiei's then Yusuke's and Kuwabara's wounds.

After closing up their injuries Kurama settled himself onto the ground and began to take care of his own. Finally done, he sat there until Hiei began to stir an hour later. Kurama merely nodded his head towards him and reclosed his eyes.

"What happened," Hiei grunted weakly as tried to straighten himself up and moved to lean on the trunk of a nearby tree.

"You were knocked out by one of his attacks after he snuck up behind you and have been so for the last hour and a half."

"Hn. You killed him?" Kurama hung his head and weakly shook it in sadness and regret. "Well?"

"Botan did?" was his only reply.

"The baka ferry girl? Impossible!" he laughed at the thought of the ditzy Deity of Death defeating such a powerful enemy.

Shaking his head once more Kurama merely smiled at the amused fire demon, "Please refrain from calling her that Hiei, she inevitably saved your life after all. You should be thanking her. But I suppose it is hard to believe. Botan's energy surpassed even that of Yusuke's S class. What baffles me the most though is how she was able to obtain such power. I know quite well of the deity of death's powers, but as far as I know Botan has never show any signs of them let alone any knowledge on how to handle them as she did"

"Hn." Hiei closed his eyes and both fell into a calm silence as they pondered over the strange occurrence. His eyes snapped over moments later indicating the completion of his trail of thoughts. He looked over to his side and noticed the other three. He threw a disgusted sneer at Yusuke and Kuwabara before looking back to motionless deity. "She fainted." It wasn't a question.

"The shock was too much." Hiei just nodded before standing up and stretching his sore limbs. He walked over to the two detectives and kicked them in their stomachs, quickly jerking them awake.

"Hey shorty, what was that for!" Kuwabara yelled as sat up nursing his aching stomach. Hiei growled in annoyance. Yusuke also sat up cursing under his breath as he followed suit.

"What happened to Botan," Yusuke asked, concern plain on his features, as he pushed himself off the ground and tried to steady his legs. Fear ran through his nerves and he could feel them grow cold when he noticed she wasn't moving. He gazed at her limp form in worry until he noticed the rising and falling of her chest and relief quickly washed over his frozen senses.

Kurama just shook his head again, "Later, right now we have to get home and get some rest."

He walked over to Botan and carefully picked her up off the ground and nestled her safely in his strong arms before starting the long walk back to the portal leading to Ningenkai. The others soon followed through the dense forest and eventually reached the portal half an hour later and passed through in the direction of Genkai's temple.

Upon their arrival, Yukina and Keiko immediately ran out to greet them, but gasped when they saw how awful they looked and were shocked to see an unconscious and bruised Botan snuggled in the safety of Kurama's strong arms.

"Yusuke you idiot what happened!" Keiko demanded with tears in her eyes as she ran over to her boyfriend, hugging him fiercely.

Genkai slowly emerged from the temple seconds later and studied the group for a moment. Keiko was still hugging a weary Yusuke who looked as though he was about to die from lack of air. Yukina had gone over to Kuwabara and given him a light embrace and offered Hiei a slight smile but was only offered an indifferent face as Hiei continued to glare arrows of death at Kuwabara who was smiling as though there was no tomorrow. Kurama stood behind the group in the shadows of the night with an unconscious Botan in his arms looking as though he had been through hell and back again. She noted some of his wounds had failed to heal as she gazed at him as standing in a ray of the pale silver moon's hazy light. She mental reminded herself to get Yukina to heal them later along with ones she sensed on his back since Botan was in no condition to do so. Looking back at the others she noticed all had torn clothing with dried blood on their skin and clothes yet all seemed fine if not tired.

"You fools hurry up and get inside. There are baths already set for you, Kurama take Botan to her bedroom, Yukina will be there in a moment to clean her up. You may go and rest, Yukina will tend to your remaining wounds once she is done with Botan." Glaring at the group, "Well! What are you waiting for? Move it!"

Everyone immediately rushed to do their biding except Hiei who just disappeared from view, a black blur in the night sky.

'Dragon, snake, old hag,' Yusuke thought as he passed the old psychic but was immediately punched in the gut by the displeased master. Kuwabara snickered as Keiko and Yukina looked at him with a 'What did you do this time' look and Kurama merely shook his head in annoyance as he advanced onto the temple steps, clutching Botan closer to his body to block her from the gust of wind that suddenly blew through the trees, throwing their leaves in a frenzy. Noting the indication of rain, he quickly climbed into the interior of the temple and headed straight for Botan's room.

As he laid her onto the bed he couldn't help but marvel at her beauty, despite the paleness of her skin, which only made her more radiant in his eyes, as the moon's silvery rays downed her face in a bright silver halo. He watched her calm, relaxed expression with loving green eyes that still held the gold specks of his demon form. He stared at her pale but beautiful face that was adorned with wisps of blue silky hair that had fallen onto it through the journey, her small plump feather like lips, covered orbs of bright lilac pink, and perfectly curved angles that made her look like an angel of life and not the feared and abhorred messenger of death.

"Sleepy well my brave sweet peony." Taking one last look at her tranquil features he walked out of her room and to his own across the hall to bathe and attempt to sleep before having to face the others and explain the day's events.


	2. chapter 1

"Oooh, my head," Botan groaned as she painfully lifted her head off the pillow rubbing her temples. She sat there for a moment trying to soothe her pounding headache. She closed her eyes and relaxed in the silence of the room. As she sat there, she noticed the faint smell of roses still wavering in the air. _'Kurama' _she thought unconsciously. _'Ugh! Why can't I remember what happened!'_ She sighed in frustration as attempting to replay the former day's events in her head only lead to more pounding in her head. _'Oh fine!'_

Giving up, she eased herself off the bed and walked to the bathroom. Her body was sore all over, as though she had been in some sort of fight, but she could remember nothing of the sort! Sighing once more, she washed her face staring into the mirror and noticing how pale she had become from the day before. She grabbed a towel and ran to the shower and unclothed. Stepping in she let the hot water pour over her, soothing her sore muscles. She quickly bathed and changed into a clean pink kimono trimmed with blue at the edges. After drying and pulling her hair into a high pony tail she quickly ran out of the room and straight into a wall without noticing it. What! That was no wall it was a person, she could feel it breathing beneath her, feel it rise up and down. She noticed a pleasant warmth radiating off it and the beautiful aroma of roses. Her eyes widened as she figured out who was under her. _'Oh kami! How embarrassing!'_

When her brain finally registered who was standing in front of her, she quickly jumped up, bowing apologetically to him, too embarrassed to immediately look him in the face. Finally glancing up through her blue bangs surprised lilac pink met warm golden green.

She could feel her cheeks burn from his warm gaze. _'I love his eyes! In either form, but they're so sad most of the time, I wish I could do something to help. I know! I'll take him out! Yes! We'll go the park and I will make him laugh even if it kills me!'_ Once her cheeks returned to their normal color she broke their gaze. She then quickly proceeded in apologizing. "Ku..Kurama I'm so so sorry oh my let me help you, I'm so sorry."

"No it's ok Botan, I should have been watching where I was going. How are you feeling this morning?" he asked pleasantly as he gave her a warm smile, his eyes slightly twinkling, causing Botan's eyes to widen even more. She had never seen him smile much before and never like that at anyone! His eyes, they were full of emotion, she knew she saw it, no matter how short it had been. She could feel her heart pound against her chest and her cheeks set aflame once more.

"Fine but my head hurts a bit." Kurama smiled in relief after looking her over and making sure she was alright. _Yukina did an excellent job, I'm glad she's ok, I was worried_.

"Kurama?" he immediately looked up, amethyst meeting golden green. He looked on in amusement as she fidgeted a bit, wringing her hands together.

"Hm…?"

"I was um…well I was wondering. What happened yesterday, I mean after we found Yuriko. For some reason I can't remember much…my memory blanks after he knocked Hiei out and came after you. I..I..don't know why but it's all blurry, there's only blotches, quick scenes that flash and go." Kurama could feel his heart tighten at the helplessness of her voice as he had to struggle with himself to keep from pulling her tightly into his arms when he saw silver tears forming in her eyes.

Kurama stood in shock as he realized that Botan knew nothing of her part in Yuriko's defeat. '_I don't understand, does she not remember that amazing power that her body emitted!' _Kurama was even more shocked when he felt his demon instincts telling him to take her powers for himself, to kill her, to do something! Such power he had felt coming out of her fragile form, a power he would happily kill for. She held a power that he longed to have for himself. He quickly forced the feelings of lust and greed down as he came back to the present, remembering what Botan had just asked him.

"I'm not sure it's my place to tell you Botan, I think it's best that you ask Koenma about what happened." He stiffened for a moment when he felt a presence behind him but relaxed when he realized who it was.

"Just tell her Kitsune, I doubt the reikai prince will do much right now. If you'll not then I will…" When Kurama said nothing the fire demon continued, "apparently onna when you saw Yuriko about to blast your Kitsune," he stopped for a moment and smirked as he noticed both blushing then continued, "after he had fallen to the ground from a former attack, you stepped in and with some strange energy were able to form a large ki wave and intercept Yuriko's attack before it hit Kurama then sent it on a straight course for the wolf, immediately reducing him to ashes."

"Hiei, as I recall you were knocked out cold," Hiei glared at the kitsune as if challenging him to mention that again. Kurama stared into Hiei's ruby eyes for a moment until nodding in understanding before turning his head towards Botan who was staring at them with confused lilac eyes. He led his gaze towards Hiei's third eye allowing Botan to follow. Looking back at her he saw realization emerge in her eyes.

'_He read Kurama's mind. If only I could do that then I could see what really happened and maybe remember some of it.' _Botan thought to herself lowering her head to the floor staring at it through her bangs in sadness.

Once he felt Hiei's presence disappear altogether, Kurama looked over at Botan. He gazed at her in surprise as he felt sadness radiating off her small frame. He quietly walked closer and lifted her chin with his thumb and index fingers.

Feeling his hand under her chin, Botan reluctantly looked up into Kurama's calm eyes. She noticed a hint of worry and warmth directed towards her.

"Botan?" She closed her eyes at the warmth lurking in his voice. She withdrew strength and comfort from his mere touch. His thumb began to caress the side of her face and trailed down her jaw line stopping right before her lips and retreating back.

"I..I'm alright," She stuttered as she opened her eyes slowly smiling back in reassurance, putting on her routine façade, not daring to tell him her true feelings. '_He wouldn't care, he's only worried for me because it's his duty, I doubt he sees me more than just an ally.'_

Kurama knew she was lying but didn't press it and only nodded placing his hand back at his side. "Come, let's go to breakfast, everyone is waiting for you. They're all really worried." He turned and led the way to the dinning room where everyone was sitting on pillow around a long table 2 feet off the floor. Upon stepping in they could see Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting over a bowl of ramen, having finished the rest of their food in an eating contest. Keiko, who was sitting on Yusuke's left, and Yukina, who was sitting on Kuwabara's right, were trying to break the two up.

"Yusuke, you jerk just let him have it!"

"Hell no, Keiko! I ain't losing to that dufas!"

"I'll make you eat those works Urameshi!" Kuwabara growled as he tried to hit Yusuke while attempting to grab the bowl. Genkai, who sat across from the, sneered in disgust as she continued to eat her meal. Shizuru, who had gotten word of her brother's arrival and come over, sighed and stuck a cigarette between her lips and lit it. Botan could barely see Hiei as he sat in the shadows with a disgusted look settled on his face. She merely sighed, as this was a routine occurrence when everyone gathered together. She could sense Kurama's annoyance towards as he stood next to her.

Noticing Botan in the doorway Keiko excitedly jumped up and rushed over to her pulling her into a worried embrace. Upon seeing her sudden movements, Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped their arguing, while Shizuru, Yukina, and Genkai looked up

"Botan! Are you ok, what happened? None of them would tell me, they just came in like a bunch of zombies! Then they wouldn't even let me in to look at you. Ooh how I wanted to strangle them! Did Yukina heal you, are you still in pain, do you need anything!" everyone at the table along with Botan and Kurama sweat dropped. Keiko then proceeded to lead Botan to the table and set a bowl of ramen in front of her and Kurama, who had come and sat down to her right.

"Gosh Keiko! We already told you everything we remember, it's not my fault I was knocked out when Yuriko got defeated, jeez kill me why don't ya. I'd like to see you there trying fight a whole army with only 3 others on your side." Yusuke earned a glare from the raging brunette who was not happy at all with her boyfriends comment.

"Yusuke, you jerk!"

"What'd I do!"

"If you explain trying to tell me while still half asleep as telling me everything that happened then you're just an idiot. For all I know you probably slept through the whole fight!" Yusuke just growled and sat there in silence. Kurama shook his head in annoyance while Botan gave a small half-hearted laugh.

"I'm fine Keiko, as for what happened I'm not too sure, I..I guess you'll have to ask Kurama for a better explanation or Hiei." She looked down at her half empty bowl in sadness. Kurama looked over at Genkai who seemed to understand what he was saying. She nodded and stood up.

"I will show you the events that occurred yesterday, Kurama has allowed me permission to enter his mind and give you a visual image." Botan looked over her shoulder at Kurama who stood there in indifference but offered her a comforting smile when he noticed her gaze. '_I'll never get used to his smiles, he doesn't seem to smile much, I wish he would, he looks so cute when he does, yet so unsure of himself, like a little child. I wonder if he ever smiles that way to anyone else, I wonder if he could ever like me more than just a friend.' _Botan thought to herself.

"Thank you Kurama, this means a lot to me," Botan whispered softly so only Kurama could hear. He gave her a heart warming smile that she had only seen him use a few times on his mother and once on her causing her heart to race in her chest and her checks to start burning. '_Does he know what he's doing to me. Kami, I just want to be wrapped in his strong arms, have him whispering loving things into my ear, love me like a true lover. I wonder what it's like to have someone you love love you back. It must be wonderful.' _Hiei, who was trying to figure out what Kurama was thinking stumbled across her thoughts and heard them, smirked, '_Foolish kitsune, you should see her feelings for you soon or you'll lose her.'_

"Of course Botan, I'll do anything to help you, what are friends for," he noticed her features drop in disappointment and her smile weaken a bit but decided against asking her what was wrong at the moment.

'Foolish kitsune, don't fall for her front, you know she is unhappy, just tell her, you're just hurting both yourself and her as well,' Hiei jeered the fox demon through a mental link

'I honestly have no clue what you're talking about Hiei, and since when did you start giving advice on matters of the heart.'

'I'm afraid that you're looking too deeply into things fox, I'm only stating a fact.' Kurama's green eyes lit up with amusement. He noticed Botan's confused gaze and looked at her with an expectant gaze. She caught his gaze and looked down while blushing. Kurama silently laughed to himself.

"Kurama if you will come and sit in the center," Kurama turned at Genkai's voice and noticed that she had assembled everyone in a circle except for Hiei, Botan, and himself. Genkai gestured towards two empty spaces in the circle for Botan and Hiei.

Kurama calmly walked to the circle and stepped into the center then sat down.

"I will need you to close your eyes and concentrate on yesterday's events. Start from when you first arrived in Makai please." Kurama nodded and closed his eyes. He thought back to the events and signaled for Genkai to start. Seeing his sign Genkai raised her spirit energy and transferred it into Kurama's mind, probing though it and finding the day be fore's events. The energy surrounded the thought and began to project it for all to see by reflecting off the kitsune's spirit energy. A fuzzy image began to form and then started clearing up as Genkai focused more. Soon everyone could see Kurama, Hiei, Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara entering the portal to Makai from a door connected to Koenma's office in Rekai.

Yay! I've edited chapter 2! Chapter 3 is on it's way!


	3. chapter 2

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to me. Thank you thank you thank you! This is only a review to see if my fic is worth finishing, please tell me if u think so 'cause this is only half of the chapter I'll post the other half if I get enough support, thanks! Well here it goes enjoy**

"I will need you to close your eyes and concentrate on yesterday's events. Start from when you first arrived in Maikai please." Kurama nodded and closed his eyes. He thought back to the events and signaled for Genkai to start. Seeing his sign Genkai raised her spirit energy and transferred it into Kurama's mind, probing though it and finding the day before's events. The energy surrounded the thought and began to project it for all to see by reflecting off the kitsune's spirit energy. A fuzzy image began to form and then started clearing up as Genkai focused more. Soon everyone could see Kurama, Hiei, Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara entering the portal to Maikai from a door connected to Koenma's office in Rekai.

-Flashback-

The Spirit Detectives eagerly stepped through the portal into the lush Maikai forests. Yusuke immediately ran ahead eager to get on with the mission, ready for a fight.

"Man it's been a while since we've had a good fight! Let's go kick some demon ass" Everyone sweat dropped at Yusuke's immature antics and just trekked on.

Rolling her eyes at Yusuke, Botan looked down at her map trying to find their current location. "Koenma said that Yuriko's lair is in this mountain right….here" Botan exclaimed as she circled her finger around and then pointed their destination on her map.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go" Kuwabara yelled as he and Yusuke raced deeper into the forest to the base of the mountain. Botan and Kurama just shook their heads and Hiei merely sneered in disgust at the dumb humans. They quickly took off after them into the dark forest.

As the detectives moved closer to the mountain they could hear rustling around them from high in the trees. They all stopped and quietly looked around them, unsure if it was the enemy or a random demon.

"You fools! We're surrounded, prepare to fight" Hiei ordered as he pulled his katana from his robes and moved into a fighting stance. Kuwabara quickly formed his Spirit sword while Yusuke readied his Spirit guns. Kurama pulled a rose from his hair and transformed it into his infamous rose whip. Botan looked at them in worry, at the same time wishing she could help them.

"Botan, get behind me" Kurama whispered as the rustling came closer"if something happens I want you to mount your oar and escape as quick as possible." Botan nodded, knowing she would only be a burden to them if she remained. She stayed behind her beloved kitsune, lilac eyes darting all around them, fear occupying their endless pits. Catching onto the fox's plan the others formed a tight circle with their backs to each other and Botan in the middle.

Without warning an arrow ripped through the air heading straight for Kurama. Botan gasped in fear as the arrow came closer to her love's heart. She could feel her heart thud hard against her chest as terror overcame her and she felt herself paralyzed in shock, eyes wide and horror filled. Yet she quickly relaxed when she saw her worry was only in vain as he deflected it from its deadly course towards his heart with his rose whip. As if on cue, however, an army of green, grotesque looking lizard demons jumped from the trees attacking them from all angles, bringing her worry back tenfold. The detectives quickly began fighting them off, and struggled to keep their ring, but found it difficult given the vast number of demons attacking. Once one demon was destroyed 7 more attacked in its place. They were soon scattered as Hiei took to the trees and Yusuke and Kuwabara charged into an oncoming group. Kurama remained guarding Botan from harm. He suddenly wrapped an arm around her slim waist, clutching her to his chest causing her to blush as she felt his sleek, slender body pressed tight against her own. Yet he failed to notice, and if he did he ignored it, as he used his other arm, which yielded his whip, to slice through any opposing demons. He easily dodged their attacks. He kept his arm around Botan's waist the entire time, using his own body to guard Botan all the while.

"Botan, I want you to wrap your arms around my neck," he suddenly whispered to her, struggling to keep his voice indifferent as it suddenly turned husky and thick with lust. Yet he found it difficult to contain his desire for her, due to her luscious body pressed so close to his own, tempting his strict bonds over his emotions. Unwary of his conflicting emotions, Botan blushed and did as he asked, timidly wrapping her arms around his neck, her face becoming even redder as she came in contact with his soft skin. Her sudden movement woke Kurama from his hazy state. He quickly snapped back to attention and jumped into a tree in the nick of time, allowing him to avoid as sudden energy attack sent at them from the head demon of the group. _'That was very foolish of me! How is it that she can contain every corner of my thoughts when she's around, leaving my lost and confused. No one has ever done this to me before. She is very dangerous, especially in battle, yet so tempting.' _

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he focused on the battle once more only to feel Botan bury her head into the crook of his neck and tighten her arms. His mind became foggy as he felt her hot breath hit his skin. He wondered at her sudden bold movement, only to find out as he narrowly missed getting hit by another attack. _'I must stop this! How can she be the only thing that my thoughts contain so suddenly, making me unaware of everything around me. It's as if the whole world dissolves, and she is the only one that exists.' _He softly growled in annoyance, catching Botan's attention as she reluctantly withdrew her face from his neck. He pushed her questioning gaze aside as he dodged more attacks. He looked around and saw that only a few demons remained.

He jumped down once they had defeated the group of low class demons and almost reluctantly released Botan from his grasp, instantly missing the warmth of her body. Once Botan let go of Kurama's neck she looked around at the decapitated and mangled bodies of the demons, she took notice to all the blood and various limbs splattered around them and suddenly felt queasy, leaning slightly onto Kurama for support until her stomach settled. Kurama remained there for a moment, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, pressing her to his chest, allowing her to relax against him for a moment. He could tell from her aura that she was very troubled by the sight, despite seeing it on a daily basis. Once he felt her calm down some, he took hold of her hand and held it tightly within his own as he led her towards the other who understood Botan's sudden weakness. Kurama nodded to a smirking Yusuke, ignoring the sly look he was giving them. Nodding back, Yusuke once more led them through the dark forest and towards the ominous presence they felt deep within.

They pushed through the thrush quickly and quietly. Kurama picked Botan up bridal style and held her close to him using his own body to protect her from the sharp branches that tore at their skin due to their speed. He had offered to carry Botan, allowing them to move faster and also used it as an excuse to have her close to him once more. Yusuke again threw him a sly smile when he looked back, while Hiei scoffed at the kitsune's show of weakness and Kuwabara remained unsuspecting. Botan agreed, blushing the entire time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest, inhaling his soothing scent of roses and nature. She sighed softly, knowing that this moment won't last forever and he'd most likely never hold her like this again, so she decided to just enjoy the moment. She looked ahead and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara running beneath them and Hiei jumping through a tree next to theirs. Secretly she was glad that she couldn't ride her oar, though she knew that if she did, she would be venerable to an attack. To be honest she could get used to this instead over her oar. Hearing her sigh, Kurama was obliged to agree as he tightened his hold on her.

Yet, their moment was short lived as they soon entered a wide clearing. Upon entering the clearing they noticed that it was quiet, too quiet, and they quickly noticed the cause. They immediately fell into their fighting positions for there they were welcomed by Yuriko's full army of soldiers and mercenaries all ready for the kill. Kurama set Botan down, but kept an arm around her and held her tight against his chest in order to protect her should they suddenly be attacked.

"Welcome detectives, I see that you've gotten past my welcoming committee. I hope you enjoyed yourselves for I am afraid it is time for you to die" They looked straight ahead towards the direction of the voice and easily found its owner walking out towards them from behind a group of Youkai. He was a wolf demon with pale blue ears with a silver tint to them, cold gray eyes, and short silky hair the color of the night sky. He was dressed in robes similar to those of Youko Kurama only a rich dark blue which contrasted with his pale skin. He had a tall muscular build that demanded respect from his followers. However it was his eyes that were most peculiar, they were full of so much hatred making anyone shiver from their coldness despite the heat of the day.

'_It couldn't be!'_ Kurama thought in shock as recognition and shock passed through his emerald eyes, but only for a moment before they were quashed down. He wearily watched Yuriko as he stopped some yards before the group. _'What is he up to? I know he did not expect me to be here. Yet now he will use this as a form of revenge.'_

Yuriko looked over the group one by one, sneering at Kuwabara and Yusuke, _'Pesky humans, the oaf is only human with some spirit energy although he has a great deal of spirit awareness, no matter he is of no challenge. However the other human is more than what he appears…what is it? His ki is familiar as well…it is as though part of it is of Maikai…Razin…of course! How could I not see it, he is the descendent of Razin, a rare treat indeed this shall be interesting_.'

His gaze then wandered over to Hiei who had his sword drawn, _'ah the great thief Hiei I have heard much about you…The Forbidden Child who has tamed the Dark Dragon and withholds the revealing Jagan, we shall now put your powers to the test fire demon and see if you are truly worthy of your possessions.'_

He then picked up an aura he hadn't felt in years and stared at its owner with cold hatred combined with amusement when he noticed the look of indifferent recognition from the fox, _'Well well what do we have here! Youko at last you make yourself known to us…to think we thought you had actually been killed by that pathetic hunter…sly does describe you…you managed to get past the Prince of Reikai to live as a human. I must applaud you…after all this time you have grown even more powerful…pity for now I get the honor of killing you and taking up your still standing title while getting the revenge I deserve for what you have done. I swear Kitsune you will pay. You will die by my hands and my hands only! Fate has declared it as such through arranging this encounter. ' _

His gaze was then directed to the last of their group, his eyes widened for a moment at the exquisite creature before him before wandering over her enticing body, he licked his lips in delight as he felt lust take over and his body become hot, _'Such a delicious treat this is, Death herself aids these fools, once I dispose of them I'll have this alluring flower for myself.'_ Catching his hungry stare at the deity and sensing his arousal, Kurama quickly moved in front of her, pushing her completely behind him, breaking the wolf's piercing gaze, glaring at him with pure hatred. _'So the cold Youko has finally found someone to warm his heart! How amusing. We shall now see how deep his feelings for her run. How sweet it will be to take her right before his eyes while he is restrained and not able to stop me. For him to hear her and my screams as he is chained and beaten. Yet it is strange that she should so willingly help him after her avoided her 20 years ago. Should she not be angered by his actions and be out for vengeance on him for belittling her and her name so?_'

Botan shivered under the demon's lustful and half-crazed stare, it felt as though he were stripping her of all her clothing. She unconsciously shifted and pressed herself closer to Kurama to try and block out his disgusting gaze. She was truly thankful when Kurama stepped in front of her, breaking his yearning gaze. She was surprised when she suddenly felt hatred coming off the fox and heard a deep growl emerging from the back of his throat as his demonic side began to take over.

Yuriko smirked at the deity's sudden uneasiness. "Say good bye to your last days in the living realm detectives for I am your executioner" he laughed as he walked closer to them"however I must thank you for bringing this exotic creature to me, I shall consider her my reward for destroying you. Once you're gone she shall rule as my queen and much more in my bed…and with Death on my side no one will be able to defeat me" That was the last straw for Kurama, his anger and jealously increased the rate of his transformation so that humanoid form was suddenly engulfed in a blinding, silver light and where it once stood his demon form took its place.

"Kurama..." The kitsune took his heated glare off the wolf and softly gazed at his beloved deity who had grabbed onto his clothes with her slender fingers, her lovely face paling in fear and burdened with worry. She had noticed his transformation, noticed the sudden expanding of his muscles beneath her fingers and increase in height, but she did not feel the littlest bit of fear, to be honest she felt safer and protected. She stared into his once green but now golden eyes and felt herself go into a daze as she found herself lost in the depths of his hazy, golden eyes filled with such warmth, warmth that was all directed at her.

"Don't worry, I won't let him get to you, I swear it" he whispered to her in his deepened, husky voice which sent pleasant shivers down her spine. His features softened as he looked at her flushing face in amusement. He loved the way she became embarrassed so easily and would turn her face to the side to try and hide her red face. _'That bastard will never touch you, love, I promise you. However, I did not expect to ever meet him again. Ha! Yuriko, I took you for dead.' _Youko then caught wind of a stench that made him want to puke, the thick stench of Yuriko's arousal, in his humanoid state the smell hadn't bothered him, but now with his sharper senses, the horrid smell assaulted his nose mercilessly. _'You'll have to kill me before you can touch her you bastard,'_ he thought as he growled.

"Yeah Botan! Like fox boy said that creep isn't getting' anywhere near you" Yusuke yelled as he looked over at the trembling deity in worry though with slight amusement at the encounter between the deity and the fox. Kuwabara nodded his head from behind him in agreement, while Hiei merely grunted.

"So Youko has finally decided to join us this shall prove to be an interesting battle, wouldn't you agree? This will be a chance for us to get reacquainted, wouldn't you agree. And perhaps, finished what we left uncompleted, such as your final demise" Botan shuddered at his cold laugh. She threw a curious glance towards the kitsune who was now glaring at the wolf with pure hatred. _'How do you know him my Kurama? And why does he want your life so badly. Yet I don't care, as long as you make it out of this alive.'_

"Hey, Kurama! How do you know this guy?" Yusuke voiced the question they were all thinking. His only reply was a rough, disgusted grunt from the fox.

'_Damn you Yuriko! Don't you dare tell them!' _Youko thought with hatred as he avoided the curious glances of his friends, especially the enticing woman clutching tightly onto his arm. _'I don't want to burden you with my past Botan, I made sure to ask Koenma to keep those files away from you. I will make sure you never know. And you, you bastard Yuriko, you will die!'_

"Well, well, Youko. It seems that you have yet to tell your friends of what you've done." He laughed when Youko growled at him with such hatred. "No matter, it will be of no importance once I end your life and take your deity for myself. Well then detectives, let's put your words to the test and see if you shall truly stick to them" Yuriko hissed as he motioned for his troops of wolf and other Maikai demons to attack. "And don't worry my deity, you will soon be in my arms feeling pleasures that you have never know before." At his words Youko saw red as rage took over, but he was held back by Botan's grasp on his arm. Breathing deeply to calm himself, he placed a large, clawed hand over her pale, small one and squeezed it in reassurance that the wolf would not be permitted to go through with his promise.

"Yeah, yeah. Alright guys, let's show this sicko who the dead man will be" Yusuke laughed as he cracked his knuckles, preparing to go head on with a group of Youkai. "And don't think you're gettin' away Kurama, you're still gonna answer my question!"

"You got it Urameshe!" Kuwabara took out his Spirit Sword and sliced through the air as if to show what would soon happen to the attacking demons. Hiei just glanced at them with a disgusted look on his face as he took his katana out with one hand and ignited a fireball in the other. The three ran straight into the stampeding demons leaving Youko behind with Botan. The poor deity was trying to keep from becoming sick at the wolf's promise, and was also trying to contain a shriek as a few youkai began to attack them. Noticing her fear, Youko released her hand and wrapped an arm around her waist and summoned his Rose Whip with the other. Botan automatically wrapped her arms around his necks as he quickly jumped out of the way of an oncoming attack and landed a few feet away from the battle field.

"Botan summon your oar and get out of harms way" he whispered as he set her down only to pick her up again and move to a tree branch some feet above the spot where they had once stood, keeping them both hidden in the branches. Curious, Botan looked down to see why he moved all of a sudden. Her eyes widened in shock when she found five arrows at the exact spot she was standing only moments ago. She clutched onto Youko's lean body in fear but was gently pushed away by Youko, who urged her once more to summon her oar. She whimpered in defiance but gave in at his pleading gaze.

Holding her hand out, she willed her ki to flow through her and pour out through her finger tips, which quickly to form of her oar. "Please be careful Kurama," she whispered. Surprising the both of them, she got on her tiptoes and leaned into him, placing a soft, feather-like kiss on his parted lips. Yet she pulled away before he had a chance to respond. She ran through his silky hair and traced his ear, which twitched, leaning eagerly towards her touch. She giggled at the unconscious, yet cute act and rubbed his ear for a moment before mounting her oar. Once on, she looked back at Youko and giggled again when she noticed the dazed expression on his face. Upon hearing her giggle, Youko snapped back to reality and growled at the laughing deity.

Annoyed, he easily reached out and grabbed the deity off her oar, holding her tight in his arms. "Minx," he growled softly into her ear as he buried his face in her hair, memorizing its heavenly smell. Unable to suppress it, a shiver ran up Botan's spine at the kitsune's husky voice and sudden show of affection. Pulling back, Youko tilted Botan's head up and longingly gazed into her shinning lilac eyes. He suddenly broke contact a placed his lips on her own soft ones in a brief kiss. The kiss soon turned passionate and bruising as Botan began to respond as fiercely as he did. After a few moments, he broke the kiss and hugged Botan to him. "Go now," he whispered, his voice still hoarse and filled with desire, as he pulled away.

Botan, who was still slightly trembling from the force of the kiss, hesitantly nodded and let go of her silver kitsune before reaching out again for her oar. She mounted once more, turned and gave Youko a warm glance, before shooting out of the branch on her oar. She didn't need to look behind her to know that there were arrows hot on her tail the minute she emerged from the tree.

Youko watched on wide pride as his deity expertly maneuvered through the piercing arrows and managed to escape them gracefully. He smiled softly knowing that she was now safe and out of shooting distance. Assured of her safety he turned back to the battle at hand, bent on ending it so he could finish where he had started with his angel of death. He leaped out of the tree and landed softly on the ground before swiftly advancing on the attacking youkai. He easily struck them down with his rose whip before they could get within 10 feet of him. Oh how he had longed to have this freedom once more, to be allowed to kill freely with no restraints and no limits. What a glorious feeling! And just as rare. There had been no recent missions for the detectives as of late which didn't settle too well with the restless kitsune. Snapping out of his thoughts, he quickly noticed a wolf demon trying to sneak up on Yusuke, who was currently busy toying with three other demons to notice, from behind. Youko snapped his wrist and sent his whip flying at the deceitful wolf, easily wrapping it tightly around his head and upper torso, and with a flick sliced the wolf into several hundred pieces. The wolf's blood splattered all over the kitsune as his dead body hit the ground. Youko merely smirked at the sight of the blood and licked some of it off his arm. Yes, the taste of blood, how long had it been?

Yusuke turned around only to find Youko standing behind him with his taunt rose whip covered in no doubt the wolf's blood whose mangled body laid crumpled on the ground. He threw Youko a grateful grin, chiding himself for being so careless, before transforming into his own demon form and attacking another hord of demons with a happy laugh. Yes, he too enjoyed his chance to let his inner demon take over and fulfill its lust for blood. How long had it been for him as well? Far too long for his liking.

Botan hovered above the battle field and watched as her friends battled with glee. They seemed so happy, so carefree, a part of them now belonged in Maikai without a doubt. Maikai was now their home, second only to Ningenkai. She gazed lovingly down at Youko as he blocked a demon from sneaking up on Yusuke. To be honest, she couldn't help but flinch at the sight of the demon being mangled by Youko's rose whip. Despite all the years she had been around such carnage, she could never get used to it. It saddened her to be around death all the time, yet it was ironic for she was death, she is death, she will **always** be death. Yet there was a small part of her that enjoyed the mangled bodies of the dead, the spilled guts, the various limbs thrown about, the decapitated bodies. They represented her, they were how everyone saw her. Merciless, deceitful, betraying, hateful. All feared her, all hated her, all berated her, and all tried to cheat her. Yes all, even her beloved Youko, he had cheated her. He had escaped her. He had cheated Death, cheated her and yet here she was now, fearing for his life, yearning for the feel of his soft lips against her own once more. Oh how the tides had changed.

She clearly remembered that day, the day he had escaped her grasp and gone to live as a human. She had gone to pick up his soul, yet he tricked her, sent her on a wild goose chase, giving himself the chance to escape and take shelter in the embryo of an unborn child yet to be assigned a soul, so technically it was merely a vessel waiting to be occupied and could not be called a child as of yet. By the time she had called his bluff, he was already gone. Oh the trouble he had gotten her in with Koenma. Koenma had scolded her for years about her failure, hell he still scolded her about it now, still jeered at her for her failure. Back then she had been so furious, he had been the first that she'd ever lost, the first to ever escape her. She was bent on getting vengeance for belittling her so, for mocking her and ruining her name and honor in all of Reikai. Honor? Ha! Where did that come from? No one in Reika respected her or treated her with honor. Some took pity on her, but many did not accept her. She was the hated child of the three worlds. Not one wanted her, all hated her, yet they had her. She looked up into the peaceful blue sky in sadness. How many people had she torn apart? How many people had she hurt? Why was she stuck with such a job? To live forever alone, to never love, to never be loved. In Reikai, Koenma and a few of the ferry girls were the only ones to talk to her, to show her the faintest bit of kindness. Then she had been assigned to Yusuke and that was when she found true happiness, when she found true friends. Yet not all good things can last. She'd eventually have to take one of their loved ones away. She'd have to take Keiko from Yusuke, Shizuru from Kuwabara, and, the one she hated to ever have to do, Shiori from Kurama. Yes, that one was the one that would break her. She knew that she could barely stand the guilt from taking Keiko and Shizuru from Yusuke and Kuwabara, but Kurama, the name she had found life in, the man she had come to love. To have to betray him like that would surely break her.


End file.
